greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
What Women Want
What Women Want 'is the nineteenth episode of the second season and the 28th overall episode of 'Private Practice. Short Summary After Addison discovers that a mentally unbalanced pregnant patient has lost her baby, Violet must convince her that the baby has died and that surgery is necessary, while Cooper must tell a longtime patient he must remove part of his jaw due to a fast-growing cancer. Meanwhile, Dell copes with the absence of his daughter after his ex moves for a new job, and Sam and Addison find themselves suppressing their feelings for two very unattainable people. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP219AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP219PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP219NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP219CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP219CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP219DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP219SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP219VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP219NoahBarnes.png|Noah Barnes PP219MorganGellman.png|Morgan Gellman PP219KatieKent.png|Katie Kent PP219HeatherParker.png|Heather PP219BrandonHenry.png|Brandon Henry PP219Lyla.png|Lyla PP219BetseyParker.png|Betsey Parker PP219Bryce.png|Bryce PP219Kelly.png|Kelly Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Josh Hopkins as Dr. Noah Barnes *Amanda Detmer as Morgan Gellman *Amanda Foreman as Katie Kent *Agnes Bruckner as Heather *Jamie Thomas King as Brandon Henry *Jana Kramer as Lyla Co-Starring *Hailey Sole as Betsey *Roger Bridges as Bryce *Kim McKean as Kelly Medical Notes Morgan Gellman *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Fever **Chills **Nausea **CVA tenderness **Pyelonephritis *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Cooling measures **Cephalosporin Morgan came into the ER with a fever, chills, and nausea. Addison examined her and diagnosed a kidney infection and started antibiotics. Morgan responded to the antibiotics. Once her infection had cleared, she was released from the hospital. Brandon Henry *'Diagnosis:' **Stage IV throat cancer **Human papilloma virus **Bleeding *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) **Dr. Pape (surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Biopsy **Surgery Brandon, 22, had had a cleft palate as a child. He was very shy as a child and had many health problems. Cooper said he single-handedly kept Cooper's first practice afloat. He came into the practice with a sore throat. Sam examined him and noticed a lump near his tonsils. He did a biopsy, which revealed cancer in his throat. They did more tests to stage it and then said they'd talk about treatment options. They also said the cancer had been caused by HPV. The staging tests revealed that it had spread to his mandible. Sam wanted to jump right to surgery and remove his mandible, but Cooper suggested chemo and radiation first. When he came back for another exam, he started coughing up blood. The tumor was against the carotid artery and the surgeon said they needed to remove the tumor and part of Brandon's jaw. After some reluctance, Brandon agreed to have the surgery. Katie Kent *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Fetal demise **Delusions **Hallucinations **Sepsis *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine practitioner) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' **Alternative treatments **Antibiotics **Dilation and curettage **Talk therapy Katie was pregnant and had morning sickness. Pete treated the nausea with alternative methods. Katie had mental health issues. She'd been on meds which controlled her delusions, but had to stop them during her pregnancy and use other methods. She went in for an ultrasound, but there was a fetal demise. Katie refused to accept that the baby had died and ran out of the practice. They had to track her down so they could remove the tissue to prevent infection. Violet tricked her into coming back in. While they were talking, Katie started showing signs of septic shock. After speaking to Dell about his daughter being gone, Katie agreed to let them do the D&C. Lyla *'Diagnosis:' **Human papilloma virus *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Lyla told the doctors she had HPV, which she had passed to Brandon and which had caused his throat cancer. Violet Turner *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' **Ultrasound Violet got an ultrasound and they determined that her baby was male. Music "Whatta Man" - Salt 'N' Pepa "Magic Girl" - Sleepy Rebels "Created a Monster" - B.o.B. "City Lights" - Katie Costello "Little Miss Pipedream" - The Wombats Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 9.74 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP2x19-1.jpg PP2x19-2.jpg PP2x19-3.jpg PP2x19-4.jpg PP2x19-5.jpg PP2x19-6.jpg PP2x19-7.jpg PP2x19-8.jpg PP2x19-9.jpg PP2x19-10.jpg PP2x19-11.jpg PP2x19-12.jpg PP2x19-13.jpg PP2x19-14.jpg PP2x19-15.jpg Quotes :Addison: Nai, can we please go now? I mean, these bleachers, they reek of high school and urine. :Naomi: I am sowing my oats. These are oats. These are oats that are not married cardiologists. ---- :Pete: Is the dating life that bad? You gotta have guys hitting on you all the time. :Addison: The last one? Married. :Pete: Did he ask you out? :Addison: Pete, he is married. Although he did say that... :Pete: What? What? :Addison: He said I was breathtaking. :Pete: Think he could make you happy for a while? :Addison: You have no qualms about being with someone who's married? :Pete: It's... You know, it's a little messy, but just because he's married, doesn't make the feelings go away. I've been there. :Addison: Yeah, well, I am not there. :Pete: All I'm saying is, you never know. He could be the greatest guy you ever had, because you never had me. ---- :Noah: I'm just gonna say this even though I shouldn't, even though... Well, you know, you marry someone and you think it's love, you want it to be. You wanna be a good man, you wanna be the kind of man who... But I've never felt for a woman the way I feel about you. And I know you feel it too. I know it. And I would never ask you to admit it, but I need to feel at least like I'm not crazy in this. That it's not just me making up something in my own head so I'm not so ashamed. ---- :Charlotte: So the baby's father, is he gonna get in on this circus any time soon? :Violet: Eventually. I mean, you know, one of them. I mean, Pete or Sheldon. One of them is the father. :Charlotte: And do they wanna be involved? :Violet: They did. But now Sheldon's not talking to me, and Pete, he pushed, he wanted to come to an ultrasound, and now he's just indifferent. Is that funny? :Charlotte: No, I just I had this visual of Sheldon wearing a Baby Björn. :Violet: Oh, yeah. Right, Pete would Pete would use an Indian sari, make a sling. :Charlotte: You think Uncle Coop would do any better? :Violet: Know what Cooper's mother told me? That when he was a kid he had this doll, and he carried it around all the time and he named her Ernesta. ---- :Addison: Where's Katie? :Violet: She's still in the birthing suite. She needs some space, so I'm afraid I'm not gonna get through. She's in there staring at my belly. I represent everything she wants and she hates me for it. :Pete: She doesn't hate you. She just wants something she can't have, and that's hard. ---- :Dell: I've had a crappy day too. I went to my daughter's apartment to talk to her mom. They were gone. Moved out. Her mother took her away. I've been making calls and trying to figure out what to do, but the thing is, I don't think I can get her back. So... :Katie: I'm so sorry. :Dell: I know what it's like to want to believe that it's gonna work out, but sometimes you need to face the truth. Your baby's gone. And she's not coming back no matter how much you wanna believe it. :Katie: I love her so much. It scares me. I think maybe that's why my stomach hurts so much. :Dell: I know you love her, but the pain in your stomach is real. ----- :Cooper: What are you doing? :Charlotte: What the hell's it look like? I'm painting her nails. :Cooper: This isn't right, you two together. :Charlotte: You begged me to be nice to her. :Violet: You told me to stop calling her names. :Cooper: Yes, and I'm glad you're friends, and I'm glad you're both in my life. It's hard to find one good woman. I found two. :Charlotte: Then what's the problem? :Cooper: Well, my girlfriend life and my best friend life, they're colliding in a womanly-woman fest of nail polish and bonding. You know what? I'm gonna go drink with guys. You, I will talk to you in the morning, and I will tie your shoes, make your lunch, talk about babies and boy. And you I'll see later at your place for sex. Lots and lots of sex. ---- :Noah: I'm sorry if I, you know I shouldn't have I don't know what's gotten into me. Putting you in this position, believing that you had feelings for me. I don't know what's gotten into me. :Addison: You weren't wrong. It wasn't all in your head. But I can't let this happen. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes